thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Smudger/Bertram
Bertram (formally known as Smudger) is a brown narrow gauge tender engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Bertram was built in 1897 and arrived on the Mid Sodor Railway in the same year. Back then, he was known as Smudger. He often rode roughly and derailed because his driver and fireman were alcoholics. In 1901, his driver accidentally pulled the regulator and Smudger ran over and killed a passenger. The passengers wanted him gone, so he was put at the back of the sheds and was used as a generator in the spring of the following year. Sometime later, he was stolen and was rebuilt into a brown tank engine and was renamed Bertram. Late one night on October 15th, 1929, his coupling rod snapped but he continued on home regardless. When he reached the Old Iron Bridge, his coupling rod got stuck in the sleepers and he fell on into the ravine. A couple of days later, some men went looking for him but only found the dead bodies of the driver and firemen as Bertram was taken by some workmen of the Skarloey Railway. There, he was rebuilt into a tender engine and worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. A few decades later, in 1998, Bertram was found by Toby and was put to work once again on the Skarloey Railway. Later, in 2014, he pushed 10 slate trucks up the incline and they came rolling back into him and he regained all of his memory from before he fell off the old iron bridge and told the other engines of his past. Duke then realised that he was Smudger and chased him around the railway. Sir Handel and Peter Sam followed. When they ended up at the Old Iron Bridge, Bertram tried to commit suicide. Then, Duke realized the error of his ways as Bertram revealed to truth behind his past life. Duke decided to forgive him. They soon became firm friends and traveled back home to celebrate Christmas. Trainz Models Both Bertram and Smudger were made for Trainz 2006 by SI3D. Basis Bertram is a Small England tender engine, much like Duke and Palmerston. This is a redesign, as he was originally based off of the locomotive Dolgoch from the Talyllyn Railway in Wales, much like Rheneas. His redesign basis in 1927 is unknown in real life. Personality When Bertram first arrived on Sodor as Smudger, he was a very careless and rude engine who had many accidents. The time as a generator, though, gave him time to rethink his careless ways and he became a hard working engine when he was rebuilt. After he lost his memory in 1929, he became very cheerful to the extreme, which often annoyed the others. Appearances Season 1 * The Blame Game * Engine Unknown (mentioned as Smudger) * Attack of the Railway Pirates Season 2 * Old Reliable (appears in D199's hallucination as Smudger, cameo) * The Eyes Season 3 * Duke's Reunion (does not speak) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger Voice Actor * EnterprisingEngine93: Episode III-present TV Appearances Both Bertram and Smudger are two different characters in the TV series. However, they are both similar in that they only appeared in one episode. Smudger only appeared in the pilot of the fourth season, Granpuff. He appeared in a flashback, and his model was then repainted into Rheneas. It is likely he will never appear again. Bertram only appeared in the fifth season episode Toby's Discovery, and he did not speak. Duke's model was repainted to create him, and he used Smudger's face. This could explain why he never appeared again. He was supposed to be a tank engine according to Britt Allcroft, but financial difficulty prevented them from creating a new model. However, he was necessary for the story so they modified another character at the last minute. After the events of the fifth season, Bertram's model was later reverted back to Duke. Trivia * Despite his very brief appearance, Smudger became one of T1E2H3's favorite characters after he resumed watching Thomas on Youtube. * In the Railway Series, Bertram's role was used by Stanley (No 2). * He is related to both Duke and Rheneas. Category:Brown Characters Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Characters Category:0-4-0ST Category:Repilcas Category:Redeemed Characters